The Story of Julian White
by Aethon8
Summary: Julian White, finds out that he is guardian. He doesn't even know what a guardian is, much less the Traveler which he is supposedly suppose to protect. Follow Julian threw his adventures in this grand new world. This story is action packed, with some comedy and romance to come later.


The first thing I noticed was that I was cold. Very cold. The second thing was a thought, wondering where the hell am I.

"Guardian? Eyes up guardian." I heard coming from my left.

I looked up and there was a...thing, floating.

"Wh-what are you? Where am I?...who am I?" I said using my voice in what feel like, well a long time. But then it all came rushing in. My name is Julian White. My Father died when I was a child. My mother… I died protecting my mother , from, from… I don't know what.

"Don't worry it will come to you eventually, I'm a ghost, well now I'm your ghost. We need to hurry. Fallen will be out here any minute." Says the floating eye.

"Ghost? Fallen?" I am bombarded with so many questions, too many questions for me to ask.

" Don't worry you will be briefed once we reach the tower, well if we make it to the tower. But we sure as hell won't if you're just going to sit here all day, waiting for the fallen to come and kill you."

"Cold…" I mutter.

Then what looks like… armour materialized around me. I open my mouth to speak but then the thing interrupted me "hurry! We can not dally here any longer." Since I had no other option I followed the "ghost" or whatever it called it self.

It led me to what looked like a massive wall with a gaping hole in the middle. On the walk there I ask it "so… what should I call you?"

"Well… I don't really have a name, usually the guardians pick our names."

"Guardians… isn't that what you called me earlier? Is that what I am? A guardian?"

"Yes, guardians are the protectors of the traveler ."

"Traveler…."

"The traveler is humanity's last hope."

"... Seems a awful lot like a star wars ripoff."

"I'm sorry, inform me on what star wars is, I have never heard the reference."

"Aw so I know something the little guys doesnt, cute."

"Never, call me the little guy or even worse , cute , ever again."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now how the hell do we get out of this place. And to this traveler you keep talking about."

As I said that a massive roar rippled through the air.

"Hurry! Inside the walls!" we bucked it to the walls, which now was a short distance away.

"Grab that gun."

My first thought was no way did I now how to use a gun but once I saw one in the dimly lit corner and picked it up, it's like something overcame me and I had years of experience using a gun. I wasn't complaining, maybe now I have a chance to escape this place now.

"Enabling your hud now." Said the ghost. Then out of nowhere popped up, well, a hud. In the bottom left showed my weapon and my ammo. At the top was a white bar which ghost informed me that was my shield, and when that was gone, I was practically done for.

"Come on, let's see if this place still has a ship lying around somewhere."

We continue to advance, when suddenly we enter a room full of what I assume is the creatures that ghost calls the fallen. I was about to run away with my tail between my legs.

"Stand and fight , we can hold them off." Yeah right.

"We? Don't you mean me? Unless you shot lasers or something I'm pretty sure I'm doing all the work… that would be cool though…. Can you shoot lasers? Please say you can shoot lasers. That would be badass." While I was still thinking about lasers, the fallen noticed me. I was shot at and was surprised when I didn't feel anything besides a little knockback.

"That's your shield, but it can only withstand so much. Fight back guardian!"'

So I fought back. And I have to admit, it was a whole lotta fun. Despite never firing a gun before, I felt like as if I have been firing guns since I was a toddler. It was pretty damn satisfying to watch their little heads explode when I killed them. I cleared the room of 4 dregs. At least that's what ghost called them. Dregs. At this moment I realized how crazy all this was and ghost could literally be telling me anything he wants to , and I would believe it. But I didn't have much of an option here, and my best bet was to listen to the only other person on this God forsaken place. Er, ghost. Same thing. Damn I hated this place.

"This way guadarian there may be a ship down here."

"Will ya stop calling me guardian? The names Julian. Or Jules. Wait no don't call me Jules . Just julian. Or you know, if you insist, Jules."

We ran for what seemed like for ever trying to find a damned ship. Although I did get to kill a couple dregs on the which was fun. I seriously want to meet the person who named them dregs. Like seriously he must of been on drugs. Heh, get it? Dregs, drugs. Ok I'll stop. I guess that's what you get when you wake up someone who has been , well dead for who knows how long. They make shitty jokes. we finally reached this huge room with a ship, that barely even looked like a ship any more. Not that I have seen any other ship. But ya know, it was pretty fucked.

"So… how the hell do I get in that thing? Will it even fly?"

"Hmm what? Oh yeah just hang on a sec… just gotta… fix a few things… alright ready to go."

"Uhh alrighty then let's get going." I blinked. That's all I did and I blinked and I was in the ship.

"Woah! That's so cool! So all I have to do is blink and I enter the ship?"

"What? No, not at all. How the hell did you get that idea?"

"Uhh well, I blinked and I was in the ship, simple as that"

"I had to get the most retarded guardian out there, didn't I." Ghost mutters

"I heard that! Well anyways let's get going. How do I fly this thing?"

"Heh, that's your funniest joke yet."

"What, me flying this rust bucket?"

"Yes, you will learn how to fly in time , that is if you survive, but no first time flyer knows how to fly the ship there first time…. Unless you're Amanda Holliday , man what a disaster that was , I feel sorry for her ghost."

"Uh, what happened?"

"For another time guardian , right now we need get as far away from this place as we can. We're going home guardian."

"Home…"

 **Authors Note: PLEASE READ- This is the first time i have done anything like this. I have never wrote a thing in my life before this. And i have to be completely honest, i'm pretty insecure about this whole thing, i have absolutely no idea what i am doing what so ever. So please review! Tell me what i did wrong, right, need to improve on and anything to help better this story and to help better me as writer. Should i put the author's note at the top or bottom? Should i write longer chapters? Things like that, i would love if you guys could give me more reviews, the more reviews, the better the story will be. I will be actively updating this, so expect a update tomorrow if not the day after. If i don't, well then blame Destiny 2 . The game is so fun. Well, God Bless and every one have a great day. Review!**


End file.
